<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Splatlands by FlameOf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648124">The Splatlands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameOf/pseuds/FlameOf'>FlameOf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Heart of Matters [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Disappearing Friends, Gen, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameOf/pseuds/FlameOf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone wanderer travels the barren wasteland. He seeks those he considers his friends and family, after they disappeared several months ago to investigate strange happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Heart of Matters [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Splatlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">A dusty breeze swept across the sandy dunes. A lone figure clad in a ragged cloak strolled across the sand with the determination of a man on a mission.</p>
<p class="western">The cloak covered just about everything about this person, and combined with the shades and mask, made it impossible to tell of they were male or female, Inkling or Octoling.</p>
<p class="western">Beneath the cloak, though, one could see the sorts of gear one might get from working continuous shifts for Grizzco. Namely, one could make out worn out versions of the Angry Rain Boots and Anchor Life Vest. Whatever their headgear was, the cloaks hood made it an enigma.</p>
<p class="western">What wasn't a mystery, however, was the fact that this person was decked to the beak with weaponry. Aside from their ink tank, they had strapped to their back a Flingza Roller, a Bloblobber tied to their waist, a pair of Glooga Dualies on their left hip, and a Squeezer on their right. In their left hand, they carried an Undercover Brella, and their right hand remained free.</p>
<p class="western">Absentmindedly, they adjusted the dust mask they wore. How long had it been since they last saw civilisation? They were fairly certain that it had been upwards of two months, but at this point, they weren't sure.</p>
<p class="western">Their mission, however, remained clear in their mind; find their missing team.</p>
<p class="western">One year and a few months ago, their teammates had called for a kind of hiatus on Turf Wars, on account of strange happening in this area they now found themselves in. Their boss had called them and their colleagues in to investigate, whereas they themselves had stayed behind to keep the home fires burning.</p>
<p class="western">This was not long after the famed Splatocalypse, the final Splat Fest hosted by Off the Hook.</p>
<p class="western">In total, eight people had left Inkopolis to investigate, leaving the wanderer in the care of their other friends. At most they had only expected to be gone a month.</p>
<p class="western">Then, one month turned to two. Then, to three, four, and eventually, a year.</p>
<p class="western">What had happened to them? What had happened to their friends?</p>
<p class="western">So, with a heavy heart, the wandered had bid farewell to Inkopolis, in search of the ones they had lost.</p>
<p class="western">That had been a few months ago.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">While the days were blisteringly hot, the nights were freezingly cold. The wanderer had set up a camp fire under the shade of a ruined train, hunkering down for the night.</p>
<p class="western">In the distance, they heard the sound of roaring engines. Must have been a bunch of hooligans on the prowl again. Such things were common in this part of the world.</p>
<p class="western">The sound of moving rubble drew their attention, as they quickly opened their Brella and drew the Squeezer, taking a defensive stance.</p>
<p class="western">“Woah! Easy there, Mysterio!” a voice called out. From just around the ruined train, another hooded figure, dressed in thinner, ragged clothes, stepped out. “I'm just lookin' for a safe place to spend the night, that's all!”</p>
<p class="western">“Who are you?” the wanderer asked. “How do I know you're not a threat?”</p>
<p class="western">“Geez, way to sound paranoid,” the newcomer said, removing their hood and mask, revealing themselves to be a female Inkling. “Name's Rags. I'm sort of a scavenger around these parts. What about you, or should I just call you Darth Vader?”</p>
<p class="western">The wanderer looked at them with a quizzing look. This girl, Rags, wore an old, beaten up Basic Tee, a pair of shoes they did not recognise, and had her tentacles braided on her left side. A strange, curious yellow eyes Inkling.</p>
<p class="western">The wanderer lowered their weapons. “I don't trust you enough to give my name just yet,” they said, “but, I'll trust you're not a threat.”</p>
<p class="western">“You're a cold on, mister Grinch,” Rags said, taking a seat by the fire.</p>
<p class="western">The wanderer gave her a bewildered look. “Do you... exclusively talk in human movie references?”</p>
<p class="western">“Nah, but it's fun. You should try it,” Rags answered. “So, what brings you all the way to these lands? Can't imagine the sightseeing's any good.”</p>
<p class="western">“You'd be right in that regard,” the wanderer answered. “I'm looking for something. Something that was lost, and can never be replaced by anything else.”</p>
<p class="western">“What, like your glasses?”</p>
<p class="western">“You're just a fountain of stupid comments, aren't you?”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, gotta have fun somehow in this place,” Rags shrugged. “Then again, your company is definitely better than those twits out there.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, I heard them,” they replied. “Tell me, where would be the best place to start in my search then, if you're well informed about the Splatlands?”</p>
<p class="western">“Probably Splatsville, if you ask me,” Rags said. “Folks call it the 'City of Chaos'. Kinda ironic, since it's the closest thing we have to normal civ, yeah?”</p>
<p class="western">“The City of Chaos, huh?” the wanderer muttered. “Sounds like the sort of place they'd go to investigate. How does one get there?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not by foot, I'll tell you that much,” Rags answered. “Too many thugs to get through if you walk there in a straight line. Best bet is to get to the lone train station.”</p>
<p class="western">“How far away is that?”</p>
<p class="western">“From here? We could make it there in a few hours of walking,” Rags said. “Want me to guide you? I'll warn ya, though, my services don't come cheap.”</p>
<p class="western">“Nickle and dime me, why don't ya?” the wanderer said. “Unfortunately for you, I don't have any hard cash on hand right now.”</p>
<p class="western">“That's fine, assuming you're willing to part with any one of those tools ya got on hand.”</p>
<p class="western">For what it was worth, the wanderer gave Rags a very displeased look, before tossing the Undercover Brella to her. “That's the only deal I'll make. Take it or leave it.”</p>
<p class="western">Rags, for her part, seemed very enamoured by the Brella. “Whoa. An actually, honest to Cod league-standard weapon! It's even got that new-shop smell to it!”</p>
<p class="western">A small bead of sweat rolled down the wanderer's cheek. “Well, you're eager about weaponry, at least.”</p>
<p class="western">“Gotta be, if you want to survive out here,” Rags said. “Alright, buddy, you've got yourself a deal! Come morning, I'll show you the way to Splatsville.”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">The two left at first light, where the desert was warming but not warm. Rags took point, while the wanderer followed closely behind.</p>
<p class="western">“So, road warrior,” Rags spoke, “what made you think your friends were all the way out here?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because they said as much last I saw them,” they replied. “My friends are part of an organisation that aims to keep the peace. Before, they did so in and around Inkopolis, but lately, they've been spreading their workload out to other parts of the world.”</p>
<p class="western">“And you didn't go with them?”</p>
<p class="western">“Wasn't officially part of the organisation then,” they shrugged. “Didn't mean I was in the dark about anything, I was just the base keeper, that's all.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, at least you're not bitter about being the bench-warmer,” Rags said.</p>
<p class="western">“Call me that again,” the wanderer said, “and I'll break your kneecaps with dental floss.”</p>
<p class="western">Rags raised one finger, as if trying to say something, yet seemed to come up short. “You know, that would be intimidating, if I wasn't ever so curious as to how you'd do that.”</p>
<p class="western">“It's not pretty, I'll tell you that much.”</p>
<p class="western">A small rustling in the sand put the two on high alert, as they both drew their weapons.</p>
<p class="western">The wanderer finally got a good look at Rags' weapon of choice, and had to say, they were impressed. Simply put, it looked exactly like a bow that a human would use, save for using parts of a fishing rod for its string.</p>
<p class="western">The wanderer kept the Squeezer trained on the source of the sound, until...</p>
<p class="western">“Ugah?”</p>
<p class="western">A tiny Salmonid, a Smallfry, popped out of the sand.</p>
<p class="western">Rags seemed to relax her stance. “Oh, it's only a Smallfry,” she said calmly. “You see those everywhere. They're pretty docile around these parts.”</p>
<p class="western">“That so?” the wanderer asked. “Nothing like the ones out at sea, then.” They put their weapons away, and as they made to press on, the Smallfry latched on to the wanderer's boots.</p>
<p class="western">“...” they had no idea what to make of it. “Shoo,” they said, shaking their boot. “Go on, get.”</p>
<p class="western">“Ah, don't be a sour puffer-fish,” Rags said coyly. “Plenty of folks keep Smallfry as pets. Why not take it along for the ride?”</p>
<p class="western">The wanderer briefly amused the idea, but shook it off.</p>
<p class="western">Then, the roaring of engines was heard.</p>
<p class="western">“Shit, run!” Rags shouted. The two bolted from their spot, the Smallfry still clinging to dear life on the wanderer's boot.</p>
<p class="western">The motorcycles roared over the dunes heading straight towards the duo.</p>
<p class="western">“This kind of thing common?!” the wanderer yelled.</p>
<p class="western">“Unfortunately!” Rags replied. “I don't think we'll shake them. You ready for a fight?!”</p>
<p class="western">“Hatched ready!” the wanderer answered, drawing forth their Flingza Roller. The first biker drew closer and closer, preparing to strike with their weapon, only for the torrent of ink the wanderer flung to splat them almost instantly.</p>
<p class="western">Rags planted her feet, drew the string of her bow back, and fired shot after shot at her targets, hitting each one with the sort of accuracy that would make the Hero of Time blush.</p>
<p class="western">One biker tried to get the jump on the wanderer, but from beneath their cloak, in their left hand, they aimed the Squeezer true, and pulled the trigger.</p>
<p class="western">Not even three minutes, and there was only one biker, a scrawny Octo boy, left remaining.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, if anything, that worked as a good warm up,” Rags said. “Nice going out there, Squid of the North Star.”</p>
<p class="western">“You're gonna run out of those eventually,” the wanderer said.</p>
<p class="western">“Maybe, but it'll be worth it,” Rags laughed, before turning her attention to the remaining biker. “So, how should we cut this brat up? I'm thinking we sashimi him and have ourselves a feast.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sashimi is raw salmon, and no,” the wanderer said, stepping between the two.</p>
<p class="western">“Aw, come on! It's just one Octo, ain't like anyone gonna miss him.”</p>
<p class="western">Not even the time it took to blink was fast enough to see the motion. One moment, the wanderer's back was turned, the next, they were pointing the Squeezer at Rags' face.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm sure there are plenty out there that would,” they said darkly. “And just because he's an Octoling doesn't mean you can treat him like that. Cod forbid anyone else on the team hear you say that.”</p>
<p class="western">“What are you..?”</p>
<p class="western">“Look, Rags. In Inkopolis these days, being an Inkling or Octoling isn't that big a deal. We're all just there to have fun, and live our best lives. If you want anyone to blame for this change in life, then look to the Squid Sisters.”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay, then what about the whole 'biker' part?” Rags asked. “We can't just let him off after trying to kill us. What else is he gonna do with his life?”</p>
<p class="western">The wanderer looked at the biker, and with a slight sigh, removed their hood.</p>
<p class="western">Both Rags and the biker looked surprised when a perfectly round afro popped out of the hood.</p>
<p class="western">“He can do the same as I did, and find a new path,” the wanderer said. “Believe it or not, it's not that hard.” He removed the glasses on his face, revealing emerald green eyes and the telltale eye marking of an Octoling (as if the hair wasn't already a giveaway). “Oi, kid!” the wanderer shouted. “Think you can do that? Put yourself back on the right path?”</p>
<p class="western">The biker seemed to calm down a bit, seeing his own kind before him. “Y... yes sir!” he saluted.</p>
<p class="western">“Good man. Got a name?”</p>
<p class="western">“Intelligence officer number 9214, sir! But, most people call me Blubber!”</p>
<p class="western">“9214?” the wanderer muttered, then, beneath their mask, they smirked. “Well, long time no see, mate. 2084 at your service.”</p>
<p class="western">“208... Captain?!” Blubber shouted in disbelief.</p>
<p class="western">“Small world, eh?” the wanderer said. “And no need to call me 'captain', okay? These days, I'm just another guy.”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">The hour that passed after the two had parted with 'Blubber' was filled with a tense silence.</p>
<p class="western">“So, you're an Octo, then?” Rags asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Will that be a problem?” the wanderer retorted. “If anything, your attitude to that kid's more an issue in my books.”</p>
<p class="western">“Ya gotta say some nasty shit to get by in these parts,” Rags said. “If you wanna life, ya gotta be able to threaten to gut 'em. If ya can't do that much to everyone you meet, you won't survive long enough.”</p>
<p class="western">“Throw morals aside, huh?” the wanderer mused. “I'll take that at face value for now, but if I see you doing that exclusively, then we're gonna have beef.”</p>
<p class="western">“Noted, bud,” Rags said. “So, you're actually gonna bring that little guy along?”</p>
<p class="western">The wanderer looked at the Smallfry that sat on his shoulder. “Will <em>that</em> be a problem?”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, you were the one against it before.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fair point,” he conceded. “Perhaps I just realised otherwise, see that it just wanted someplace safe.”</p>
<p class="western">“Big softie, ain't ya?”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, one of us has to be the good cop in this party.”</p>
<p class="western">A beat of silence, then the two laughed.</p>
<p class="western">“You know, you're a lot more manageable when you're snarky,” Rags said. “So, feel like sharing your name yet? Or, am I just going to have to keep thinking up movie references?”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, I'm not gonna stop you,” he replied, removing his mask. “But, if it's all the same, feel free to call me Deej, the fourth member of Team Bangaichi.”</p>
<p class="western">“Deej, huh? Man, Octolings come up with some pretty interesting names,” Rags mentioned. “And Bangaichi? Those the friends you looking for?”</p>
<p class="western">“Among like, five others, mate,” Deej said. Then, from the corner of his eyes, Deej spotted something... odd. “Oi. What's that?”</p>
<p class="western">'That' was a large, tall pyramid structure that had been turned on its head. A construct that, at a distance, looked positively wiry in build.</p>
<p class="western">“What, that old thing?” Rags asked. “That's been there since forever. Some old human art thing, or something. Called it the 'Eiffel Tower', I think?”</p>
<p class="western">“I think I read about that one,” Deej said. “One of the history books that was translated said it was built to commemorate the centennial of some revolution.”</p>
<p class="western">Rags gave a small laugh. “Ah, don't you just love revolutions?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, absolutely,” Deej admitted. “After all, one mans revolution...”</p>
<p class="western">“Is another mans coup d'etat,” the two finished at the same time.</p>
<p class="western">“Heh. Glad to know someone else thinks that,” Deej said.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, the other saying is 'one mans saviour is another mans tyrant',” Rags replied. “Ain't no such thing as a righteous war, no matter how you slice it.”</p>
<p class="western">Deej gave her a curious look. “You... lost family in a war, didn't you?”</p>
<p class="western">“Grandparents were conscripts back in the Great War,” Rags answered. “Don't hold anything against the Octarians, but I won't go out of my way to call them straight up 'good guys'.”</p>
<p class="western">“You and me both, Rags,” Deej said. Then, in the distance, he spotted something. “Hey, isn't that...”</p>
<p class="western">Rags spotted the 'thing', and smiled broadly. “The train station! We made it!”</p>
<p class="western">“About damn time!” Deej shouted.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">The two (three, counting the Smallfry), breathed a sigh of relief, taking in the air conditioned inside of the train as it trekked along its path.</p>
<p class="western">“Hah, finally cool air,” Deej exhaled. “Somehow, this is worse than the domes, and those things were constantly at risk of falling.”</p>
<p class="western">“It's just a thing you get use to, this heat,” Rags said. “So, I'm guessing your first stops gonna be either a payphone or a charging station, yeah?”</p>
<p class="western">Deej, for his part, flashed a rather cheeky smirk, before pulling out his octo-phone, and powering it one without issue. “Joke's on you, mate. I've been absolutely frugal with using this thing.” He did a quick check to see just how much power was left in it. “40%, huh? Impressive. They make these things pretty good these days.”</p>
<p class="western">“Wait, you had a working phone this whole time?” Rags asked. “Then, why haven't you been using it?”</p>
<p class="western">“You really think I'd have gotten a signal out there?” Deej replied. “Besides, last thing I'd want in my hardware is sand.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fair enough, that.”</p>
<p class="western">Deej checked his phone once more, then made a small sound of excitement. “We've got a damn signal, baby!” he exclaimed. “Mind if I make a quick call?”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, be my guest.”</p>
<p class="western">Deej tapped away at his phone with the speed and accuracy of a trained professional as he brought up his contact list. Then, after selecting one from the list, he held the phone up to his face.</p>
<p class="western">'<em>A video call, huh?</em>' Rags thought. '<em>Guess he just misses see familiar faces.</em>'</p>
<p class="western">Then, the call was answered, and before Deej could so much as speak...</p>
<p class="western">“DEEJ!” a literal chorus of voices yelled, almost blowing Deej out of his seat.</p>
<p class="western">“Whoa! Easy, guys!” Deej said. “You're acting like I'm calling from the great beyond!”</p>
<p class="western">“Because you've been radio-silent for at least three months!” a young Inkling wearing the Basic Tee said. “We thought you might have been eaten alive by something!”</p>
<p class="western">“Come on, Basic, there's nothing that big out here,” Deej said.</p>
<p class="western">“You can't say you know that for certain, 2084,” a female Octoling added, forcing herself into frame. “Even to this day, we're still discovering new species of Salmonids. Who knows what could have been lurking under the sands.”</p>
<p class="western">“Wait, isn't that...” Rags muttered, forcing herself into frame. “DJ Dedf1sh?!”</p>
<p class="western">Def1sh, true name Ahato Mizuta, looked at Rags in confusion. “Deej, did you get a girlfriend on your trip? You sly dog!”</p>
<p class="western">“She's not my girlfriend, she's my guide,” Deej retorted. “And for that matter, you should meet my new buddy here.” He turned the camera to face the Smallfry.</p>
<p class="western">“You picked up a Salmonid too?” Ahato asked. “They more docile up there?”</p>
<p class="western">“Seems like it, at least as Smallfries are concerned,” Deej answered. “Unfortunately, that's the only news I can give ya, other than the fact that this place is basically Mad Mast: Fury Road.”</p>
<p class="western">“What, with bikers and everything?” Basic asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Bingo.”</p>
<p class="western">“And no signs of the others, huh?” Ahato mused. “Damn it. What the hell happened to them?”</p>
<p class="western">“I'll find them, I swear,” Deej said. “Whether it's tomorrow, or a month from now, I'll find them. Timey, Shades, Kashimi, Callie and Marie, Pearl and Marina, and the old man, too. I'll find them, whatever it takes.”</p>
<p class="western">“You'd better, mate,” Ahato said. “And I swear, if you don't call in at least once a week, I'll be over there to beat your ass, got it?”</p>
<p class="western">“Roger dodger, princess,” Deej saluted. “Talk to you guys later.”</p>
<p class="western">The call ended, and Deej put the phone away. “So, those the guys you looking for?” Rags asked. “Seems like quite the list.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not a problem,” Deej answered. “Just because there's many of them doesn't mean I'm going to hold back. I'll find them, and that's the end of that.”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">The train came to its terminus, and the trio disembarked.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, Octo-man, let me welcome you,” Rags said bombastically. “Welcome to the City of Chaos, Splatsville!”</p>
<p class="western">“The City of Chaos, huh?” Deej muttered, looking around. “Looks quite civil, if you ask me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, but unlike Inkopolis, things are a bit different on the Turf,” Rags agreed. “For starters, we actually allow things like the Inkzooka in our league.”</p>
<p class="western">“No kidding? Starting to sound an awful lot like the Square Jokers cup from a while back.”</p>
<p class="western">“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Rags said plainly. “Anywho, you're probably going to want to find a place to stay first, yeah? Come on, I'll show you a joint that'll give a good price!”</p>
<p class="western">Rags dashed off in one direction, with the Smallfry briefly following, before it turned to see that Deej was still standing in place, looking up.</p>
<p class="western">“Gah?” the Smallfry asked. Whether Deej heard it or not, no one could say.</p>
<p class="western">“The sky,” he muttered dejectedly. Up above, the building stood tall and, unlike Inkopolis, very close to each other. “The sky is so far away here.”</p>
<p class="western">It wasn't the same kind of suffocating feeling that came from the Domes, where the sky was fake. Somehow, he felt it was worse here. The real thing, right in front of him, yet it felt so our of reach.</p>
<p class="western">Deej turned his attention back to ground level. “Wait for me, guys,” he said. “Whatever happened to you, I'll find out. Bet on it.”</p>
<p class="western">And with that, he ran on towards the future, unsure of what awaited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Splatoon! I have returned at last!<br/>… I think I may have a problem. I just keep making the same reference to Gundam 0083: Stardust Memories. It's not even my favourite part of the UC Gundams, that goes to 08th MS Team.<br/>Wait, wrong subject.<br/>Anyway, Splatoon 3 hype is real! I honestly never thought we'd see it in this console generation, but then again, I'm the sort of guy who tries not to expect anything, so he can be pleasantly surprised when it does happen.<br/>That being said, I've no God-earthly idea what the story for Splat3 might be, but I'm hoping for some Mad Max like thing.<br/>And of course, you know when it comes out, I'mma be repping my boy Deej in gameplay. Assuming the player character in 3 becomes the next Squidbeak Splatoon member (and why wouldn't they), then of course I'm gonna make him an official agent.<br/>And since we don't know what the actual plot is gonna be, I naturally had to go for the classic 'someone is missing' trope, or in this case, 'everyone is missing'.<br/>While writing this, I actually took some time to read over 'Strangers Like Them', and... well, even if it's only two years since I started it, it was quite the nostalgia trip, grammar errors and all. It really does feel like I've actually created something special, at least in my heart.<br/>Now, before I leave, I'm just gonna shamelessly plug that I actually published a proper book! It's a short read, to be sure, but one I put a whole lot of effort into. If  you're curious, then look up 'The Untyrannical Demon'. If not, then more power to you.<br/>Well, see ya next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>